


Sensible & Secure: The Origin of Isaac's Scarves

by Origami_Breath



Series: Rare Pair/Prompt Generator Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think once, Isaac Lahey's Scarves, Isaac doesn't canonically wear that much scarves, Lydia's still the mean girl in high school, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Werewolf Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Turns out scarves are less of a fashion thing and more of a comfort thing.Lydia's got more tricks up her sleeve than Isaac has ever given her credit for.





	Sensible & Secure: The Origin of Isaac's Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lydia/Isaac  
> Word count: 600  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: A gamer  
> Material: A painting  
> Sentence: "No need."  
> Bonus: Your character is shipwrecked.
> 
> Literally only did word count and sentence - maybe technically Genre because there are werewolves involved but that's a little bit of cheating. Anywho - it's short because that's what the prompt generator demands, so it's out of my hands.

“You got interesting all of a sudden.” Isaac heard her coming, smelled her perfume, yet he was still startled by her speaking to him. Never in his life would he think Lydia Martin would ever stop to talk to him. Though he supposes he should start expecting the unexpected, what with him being a werewolf and all.

 

“I guess,” he says, trying to channel his inner Derek by keeping his face glare-y and his voice flat. For some reason it makes girls go nuts. Isaac will never understand.

 

“It’s pretty weird that you, Reyes, and Boyd can go from being social nobodies to the new _it_ group so quickly, huh?” Isaac pauses, trying to gauge how to correctly answer. He’s not like Stiles, where he worships Martin all day and takes anything she gives. But he _is_ a teenage boy, he’s still _aware_ of her.

 

“I guess,” he repeats, closing his locker and leaning against it, arms crossed and leveling a look at Lydia. She smiles blandly in turn.

 

“My house at nine. _Don’t_ be late, Lahey.”

* * *

 

He doesn't tell Derek that he plans on going over to a girls house that night. He’s seen how Derek reacts whenever the topic of Scott and Allison come up. He’s not stupid. And he’s also not head over heels on Lydia either, so he figures he’s not doing that much damage by going against his Alpha.

 

When he arrives he sweats a little at the idea of having to ring the doorbell and briefly considers using the window that he can smell belongs to Lydia’s room. But obviously that would be way creepy and so not cool so he pauses enough to use his ears to see if Lydia’s parents are even _home_.

 

He sighs in relief when the only sound he can hear is the strong pump of Lydia’s heart, steady and calm.

 

“Suck it up, Lahey.” He knocks, waits, and barely resists the urge to roll his eyes at Lydia’s unhurried stroll through the house. He’s not really sure what he’s expecting. But he did kind of hope that he’d get some clue on Lydia Martin’s humanity. Doesn’t seem like she’s going to make it easy though.

 

Lydia answers the door, and frowns at Isaac, as if she didn’t invite him. It makes Isaac’s eye twitch in irritation.

 

“Come in,” she finally says, rolling her eyes and Isaac brushes past her to get inside, only to stop when a piece of fabric hits him in the chest. “Put that on,” Lydia instructs, closing the door.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A scarf. If you’re going to act the part, you may as feel the part,” Lydia says after a pause, staring at him meaningfully. Isaac hears her heart rate  increase and has to take a breath in his confusion. It wasn’t a skip that signified a lie, but it was _something_.

 

In lieu of nothing else to do he wraps the scarf around his neck, feeling the weight that settles on his shoulders and the warmth that covers his throat. It smells like Lydia, but also old, like it was stored away somewhere else.

 

“Wear that tomorrow. You’ll be more convincing the calmer you can portray yourself.”

 

“Thanks? When do you-?”

 

“No need. It’s yours,” Lydia interrupts, arms going up and towards Isaac, delicate fingers tucking underneath the scarf to fix the placement. Isaac shivers at the drag of cold fingers and a hint of nail at the back of his neck. He can’t help leaning back into it.

 

Lydia grins, something sharp and it zings down Isaac’s spine.

 

“Don’t disappoint me, Lahey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the generator for the random groups I used: (including the characters I submitted)
> 
> https://www.randomlists.com/team-generator?items=Scott,Stiles,Derek,Erica,Boyd,Malia,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Allison,Kira,Danny&grp=6
> 
> This is the generator for the prompts I used:
> 
> https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/


End file.
